


Stink's Baker

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baked Goods, Corruption, Farts, Hands Free Orgasm, Mind Control, Other, POV Second Person, Reader Has Penis, Scat, Stink, Sweat, cute boy, musk, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Done as personal fap fuel, might turn this into a sort of universe.You've heard so much about this new Bakery in town, you finally decide to check it out. Hope it lives up to the hype.





	Stink's Baker

"Hi! Welcome to Stink's Bakery, how can I help ya!~" The boy behind the counter said with a chipper smile to you as you walked into the unassuming building. You had heard this place get recommended often by plenty of people around town, but you weren't really sure why. The lit neon sign outside said they were baking as they speak, so at the least you took a good time to pop in. You haven't had a chance to try their baked goods, every person you've asked for a sample said they had ate all they had already, and you hadn't even seen an ad for them, they seemingly just cropped up out of nowhere too! You swear this place was just a vacant building just a month ago and now at least 7 of your friends had told you to go try out "Stink's Bakery"? You basically were obligated at this point to at least check whats up, maybe they have some sort of pyramid scheme thing going on. 

Either way at this point you were here, and the chipper boy behind the counter was beaming at you and seemingly was prepared to take your order. He was cute to say the least, a shortish bob haircut, dyed a nice cute light teal. His jawline was sharp, his eyes a deep vibrant green. He kept looking at you with a smile as you scanned over him for a couple of seconds. You absolutely did not recognize him from around the relatively small town you live in, must've moved here with the company? A final scan over and you noticed the simple plain nametag, "Alex". 

You notice his looking at you gets slightly more confused as you stay quiet, finally you speak up and say you're thinking about what you want.

"Ah! Sorry, I'll be ready to take your order whenever you are!" Alex stated again with a smile, gesturing up to the board above his head. You looked over it carefully. They certainly had a wide variety of food available to order. Cookies, Cakes, Donuts, Breads. Just looking over the names was making you drool. Of course as you mull over your choices, only now did you notice the smell in the air. It, wasn't the best one to be honest, it almost smelled like the clerk just ripped ass before you walked in. You tried to fan it away quickly, before finally settling on your order, deciding on a simple dozen donuts (Opting for the Clerk's choice for discount), and a croissant. 

"Excellent choice! I'll go ahead and give you your croissant now to snack on while I retrieve the donuts from the back, we just finished a batch and we might as well give a new customer our freshest, right?~" Alex chuckled to himself, pulling a croissant out from the glass case after handing you back your change, setting the pastry on a small paper plate in front of you on the counter before sauntering to the door and vanishing out of sight. You decide now is as good a time as any to try this supposed wonder baking, and pick up the baked good. You can feel its still warm even, little tufts of steam rising up, he must've just set this out before you got here. Best not to waste time then, you quickly opt for taking a large bite of one of the tips.

Immediately that same stink washes over your palette as you bite into the croissant. The same deep gassy stench filling your mouth as you bite down, like someone directly farting down your throat, the hot deep odor of shit and musk is filling you. Your first thought is to spit it out, but your instinctual clasping of your hand over your mouth from the first retch stops you from being able to. For just a moment, you think its just the stink in the air for a moment, and, despite part of your mind saying no, you take another trying bite. Instantly, the taste refills your mouth again, the stink off it so strong you can smell it wafting up your throat, filling your head with ease. You can practically feel it overload your senses, almost numbing them. Another retch almost rocks your body before you realize that, this isn't all that bad? 

N-no, why are you thinking that? You are certain the clerk literally just ripped ass directly into your food before you came in to prank you, there's… t-there's no way it should be good… but it is. Every taste on your tongue, every unconscious chew, it all was starting to feel so GOOD. You aren't sure whats going on. You were already feeling light headed. M-maybe another bite will help. You immediately open your mouth, shoving half of the croissant in your maw before biting down hard, again the stink returns to your mouth, tasting and smelling like you were shoved face deep into the unkempt ass of someone who hadn't showered in weeks, able to pick out the fart stink and the musk and the sweat in every chew, every pass-over of your tongue on the food. 

You feel your free hand move on its own, looking down only to see it fiddling at your belt, realizing only just now how rock hard you are. Within seconds your cock is out of its prison and throbbing, gripped in your palm in seconds. This is going to get you kicked out, this is going to get you arrested, but you just can't *stop*. You stroke faster and faster, pumping your cock as you savor the bite in your maw, only finally gulping it down as you near your edge. You sit there, pumping mindlessly, savoring the after taste for a moment that felt like an eternity before it ended, once that wonderful stink taste fades your mind questions if it was ever there, the compulsion for more overriding all your thoughts. Your tongue feels so empty, so lacking in taste, every fiber of your body screams for more, and without even having a thought to the contrary, you shove the 2nd half into your mouth. With a whimpering moan you let it wash over your mouth, the taste even stronger, and within seconds, just as you greedily gulp it down, you begin splattering the counter in front of you with spunk, cumming harder than you ever have in your life just from the disgusting taste filling your mouth and blanking your mind, letting out one last adorably cooing moan as the clerk strolls out with a large brown box.

"Oh hey, I see you liked your food! Good!" Alex said with a coy smile, walking in on you basking in afterglow. He carefully reached a finger down, scooping up a dollop of spunk from the counter top, slipping the finger into his mouth with a delighted moan. "Mmmphf, I can tell you're gonna be a good customer~" he cooed at you. You were only barely able to pick this up, the orgasm was so hard you felt lightheaded. "Would you like me to add some extra toppings to your order? No charge for a new customer of course!" the clerk asks happily, you of course immediately nod, your brain is too fried to say no at this point. 

"Good, because I *really* need to let loose~" the boy smiled, pulling his slacks down past his ass as he turned around, popping open the box of a dozen donuts. His hands groped his own cheeks, pulling them apart just barely. "M-mph!~" Alex moaned as he bore down, and with a loud "*PRRRFFFFFFFBT*" the boy let loose, a fart so strong, thick, and nasty that you could *see* it. A thick foggy brownish haze was erupting out of the boys ass, filling the donut box up, billowing around the sides too. You have the idea to take a whiff, you think for half a second if these thoughts are even yours anymore? They must be, it feels *so good* to follow them there's no reason they wouldn't be yours. No reason to not just give in and obey every thought. You give a deep huffing breath at the musk, snorting down the thick gas billowing out of the clerk. Instantly upon filling your lungs with the smog, another few spurts of cum sprays out of your cock, just from the direct stink alone you came completely hands free. Your entire body is stuck in a haze, were your thoughts dulling even more, every breath made that question fuzzier, why are you even caring about silly thoughts like that when you can take in more fumes. You open your mouth to gulp them down too, the stink so strong you could taste it on your tongue.

"A-ahahh~" Alex shivered in bliss as his 20+ second long fart came to an end, his fingers pressing into his cheeks, hands pulling apart spreading them even wider, giving you a good view of his thick ringed donut asshole. Another grunt cooed from the clerk as she held his ass just a bit higher up, his asshole yawning open just barely as a log of shit quickly snaked its way out of him, enough force behind it to launch its way out of him and lay over the donuts in the box. You stood there watching in utter horny bliss as the boy started shaking side to side gently, using his ass to drizzle an even coating of shit throughout the box, no donut was left un-soiled. Finally, with a little whimpering moan, the last log or two not having the drive behind them and simply falling to the counter, the boy's asshole seemed empty, gaping open for just a moment before it delicately shifted shut. Alex spun on his feet, turning around with a smile as he closed the box up tight, the thick foggy haze that he just blasted into the box now visible thanks to the sheet of transparent plastic.

"Here, Have some leftovers, consider it another sample for a new customer~" Alex said with a giggle. You watch as he picks up one of his log off the counter, a beautiful deep chocolate brown log of at least six inches in length. He carefully moves it over to you, holding it directly in your face. Without even an ounce of hesitation you opened your mouth eagerly. You don't even bother thinking of fighting back, you shouldn't turn down a gift. He happily pushes his shit into your waiting maw with a smile, keeping his filth covered hand inside as you close over it. You immediately moan and blank out as the taste coats your tongue. Every feeling you felt earlier was multiplied tenfold from such direct contact, your body was practically going numb from the euphoria of the taste, your mind blanked as you gave in to just how much you loved the taste of shit. 

Eagerly you began chewing, delicately and carefully, savoring every bite before swallowing with a deep needing moan. You don't even realize your hand is on your cock until you finally swallow and feel your third orgasm of the past 5 minutes rock your body, looking forward to see the clerk, hand still in your mouth, posing happily to catch your cum on his waiting tongue, closing his mouth to savor the taste with a cute little moan. He shoves his fingers just a smidge further in, and your new instincts follow, suckling the smeared shit off his digits with passion, before gasping as he pulled out. The clerk carefully slides the box across the counter with a smile, giving an exaggerated gulping swallow before opening his mouth proudly, not a smattering of cum left to be seen

"Thanks for the tip!~ Please, enjoy your donuts and have a great day! Make sure to recommend us to your friends~" Alex said warmly and happily, waving you away with a smile as you strolled out to your car, box in hand and cock still danging out of your pants, your mind still so wonderfully dulled and empty, your thoughts drifting to digging into the box the second you sit down in the car.


End file.
